


Harry's Birthday

by were_lemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 213

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck as he stepped out of the fireplace; he'd had a long day at the Auror's office. He wasn't surprised to find the house dark; Ginny was at her parents' house and Luna was out at a meeting with Hermione.

Neither of them had remembered his birthday; an uncomfortable reminder of growing up with the Dursleys. He could have said something, but deep down, he was afraid that even if he reminded them, they'd go on with their plans.

Then the lights came on, revealing all of his friends and chosen family. "Surprise!"


End file.
